The maldives
by rosepetels
Summary: Tea and Pinkie have a idea for yami and yugi to go to the maldives so when Yami and yugi get there will Yugi revile something he fears of? YAOI AND LEMON WARNING. Takes place after i'm sorry for breaking your heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Summer and the maldives.

Yami and Yugi were watching Baka and test a summer episode considering its summer.

"Hey Yami I love you"Yugi whisperd.

"I love you to"Yami whisperd.

AT THE MALL.

Pinkie and Tea were out at lunch.

"So now thats it summer what are your plans"Tea ask.

"Most likely hang out with friends have parties and watch anime with free time"Pinkie answeard.

"Well I was thinking of haveing sleepover tonight with you and some girls"Tea said.

"AWESOME"Pinkie said.

"Hmmm"

"Tea whats wrong"

"Well it's just that Atem and Yugi want to spend summer togather and we might brothering them I was thinking maybe they need a vaction"

"MAYBE THE MALDIVES"

"What"

"The maldives are GREAT this time of year"

"You had me and then you lost and what are the maidvies"

"Are you insane the maldives are islands in Idina and it's great before my friends passed away we would go there everying summer"

**(A/N THE MALDIVES ARE REAL IF YOU HAVE NOT HEARD OF THEM LOOK IT UP NOW)**

"Knowing you Pinkie you might as well know everything"

"Peaple call it heaven on earth and sometimes a pardise on earth here's a video of the maldives"

Pinkie grab her phone and showed Tea 5 videos about the maldives.

"It does look like heaven on earth okay I'll get them airport tickits and we need to keep a surpirse"Tea said.

"We might as well get them a hotel and we need to pay everything"Pinkie said.

"Did you forget I have a rich family of cousre I'm gonna pay for everything"

"What will we get in return"

"A relaxing summer really everytime I see those 2 they kiss"

"Does that bother you"

"Not really but seeing them kiss gets kinda old"

"Okay"

5 DAYS LATER.

"So it takes this long for a trip and that makes 200,000 dollers"Tea was on the phone with pinkie talking about today which is the day they make there surpirse.

"Well duh we planed they stay until Anguest"Pinkie cheered.

"Well lets get themo nthere flight."Tea cheerd.

"Okkie dokki"Pinkie cheerd then they hung up.

**ME:FRIST CHAPTER DONE SORRY FOR IT NOT BEING LONGER I PROMISE THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER.**

_Rosepetels~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Surprise and airplanes.

Pinkie and Tea were at Yugi's house getting there surpirse ready.

"Ready"Tea whisperd.

"Yep"Pinkie whisperd.

Yami and yugi were playing a game of duel monsters when Tea and Pinkie came out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HECK"Yugi sceamed from fright and clug to yami"How dare you scare my hikuri"Yami warned the girls.

"NO TIME GET YOUR BAGS READY"Pinkie yelled.

"For what"Yugi and yami said together.

"No time get them ready for 2 mouths"Tea warned.

The lovers thought it was one of pinkie's pranks so they went along went up stairs and grab what they needed for 2 mouths"What do you think Pinkie will do this time"Yugi ask.

"I wish I knew."Yami said.

The lovers came down stairs with bags.

"Great the limo outside lets go"Tea cheered so the boys went along with there 'prank'.

It was a 1 hour drive yugi and yami thought the girls were being for real this time.

"Were here miss Tea"The driver said in a claming voice.

"Great"Tea cheered.

"Me and Tea will get your bags"Pinkie said.

Yami was frist to get out of the car and told Yugi they were at the airport.

"Why here"Yugi ask.

"YUGI ATEM COME ON HURRY UP YOU'LL MISS YOUR FIGLHT"Tea yelled.

The boys got out of the car and went inside wondering whats going.

"Follow me"Pinkie said lendingthe boys to a line for thr maldives.

"The maldives"Yugi whisperd.

"You know what they are Yugi"Yami ask.

"Yeah, before my paranets passed away they took me here every summer."Yugi whisperd and had a smile.

"Tea ,Pinkie thank you"Yugi thanked the girls.

The girls waved good bye when it was time for yami and Yugi to go.

Yami and Yugi got on Yami was happy if Yugi was happy.

"So Yugi tell me more about the maldives"Yami ask.

Yugi frowned but then smiled yami being his lover saw this and got worried.

"Um...well...wow where do I start"Yugi ask.

'Yugi what trobles you my love'Yami thought.

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

It was still 1 more hour until the plane can land Yami holding a sleeping yugi un knowing to him Yugi was having a nightmare.

**YUGI'S DREAM.**

Yugi was at beach he look like he was 5 and with his paranets."Mommy Daddy when I fall in love I take my love one here and I'll bring you guys with me"Yugi cheered.

"Thank you Yugi"His mother said with her short red hair honney eyes his father being with black spike hair and black eyes.

**A FEW MOMMENTS LATER.**

"Grandpa"Yugi sadly said walking out of a room in a hosptil.

"Don't tell me there really dead"Grandpa ask.

Yugi could only nod.

"Oh lord please have mercy"Grandpa prayed.

'I was going to bring mommy and daddy back to the maldives with my love now they won't see me with the one I'm happy'Yugi thought.

**END OF DREAM.**

Yugi woke up to see a sleeping yami and he smiled he look down to his hands and whisperd"Mom Dad."

TBC


End file.
